


Cuddles & the Past

by NO_ON101



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I try, Just enjoy, M/M, and a bit of angst, i guess, sometimes, the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NO_ON101/pseuds/NO_ON101
Summary: Just Minho and Jisung remembering old times.





	Cuddles & the Past

Sound of the television and soft hums echoes throughout the living room. The couple is watching a movie while one is in the others arms, cuddled up. 

     There's wet darkness outside, thunder and lightning, a storm that has been building up since days and has been going on for a few hours now.

     But it's cozy inside. They are cozy in each other's arms.

     "Jisung," Minho calls the boy who's cuddled up in his lap and arms. Jisung yawns and looks back at the older boy's face that's illuminated by the light of the television and hums. Minho notices he's tired. "Were you sleeping?" The boy in his arms nods his head lazily. Minho chuckles and pecks his forehead. 

     "You've missed a good scene," He informs the younger boy. "Did I?" Jisung asks in his sleepy voice. The boy then changes his position from facing the television to facing Minho. He sits on Minho's lap hugging him from the side and burying his face into the older's neck. Minho proceeds to put his hand on the boy's waist supporting him and his other hand on the younger's head, petting and burying his face in Jisung's silky hair while holding him as close as possible. 

     "It was a similar scene to how it all began for us," Minho continued. "Do you remember?" Jisung let out a chuckle into Minho's neck and mumbles: "Of course I do. Why would I ever forget that?"

     "Yeah, I would never forget your crying face," Minho says teasingly, a smirk plastered on his face. The younger boy slaps him lightly on the side. "You were cute back then, but now I just can't resist your adorableness," Minho mumbles into the younger boy's hair, getting somewhat shy. Jisung wiggles a bit in his arms, burying his face even more into Minho's neck out of embarrassment. Minho chuckles again and kisses his head.

 

     (About 4 years ago)  

 

     "Do you have everything you need?" The teacher asked her class. The class screamed back in unison a 'yes'. "Then let's head out." The students and volunteers all left the bus one for one. 

     The class' teacher decided to take her class out for a picnic after their exam week. They were headed towards an open place in the forest. They had to go through the forest to get to their destination, obviously their teacher seemed to have everything planned out as she knew where to head to exactly.

     The students have walked for about eight minutes to get to the place their teacher had in mind. Everywhere you looked was either green from the trees or blue from the sky. 

     "Who has the blankets?" The teacher asked her class and so the preparations began. When they were done they just noticed there weren't enough blankets for everyone. "I left my blanket in the bus," Jisung said. It wasn't that he forgot to take it, they all just thought the amount of blankets they had was enough. 

     "I'll go and get it!" He was about to head into the forest alone, but the teacher said to wait and to go with Minho, one of the volunteers. Jisung signed an ok with his hand and waited till Minho catched up to him. Minho was caught off guard while already digging into the chicken wings. It took him some time and someone to tell him until he realised what he was asked to do. He quickly put the half-eaten chicken wing onto his plastic plate and ran to Jisung fingerlicking. With a let's go from Minho they went into the forest. 

     They walked the way they thought was the right one, but oh were they wrong. "So like, why did you want to come with us? Like, you ain't getting paid, so what's the benefit?" Jisung started a conversation. Minho smiled and answered while counting on his hand, "One, I get a free day from college. Two, I get extra points for college for doing volunteer work. Three, there's food. Free food." Minho exaggerated the last point. Jisung nodded, "Agree on the last one."

     An awkward silence fell between them. They just kept on walking, but they noticed there was something wrong when Minho looked at his phone and fifteen minutes have past since they started walking. "Uhm, Jisung, right?" The younger boy nodded. "I think we aren't really going the right way. We've been walking for about fifteen minutes now," Minho says while looking at the other boy, who seems pretty anxious after hearing the news. With his eyes somewhat widened he stuttered out: "The for-forest isn't that big, is it?" 

     Jisung gripped anxiously Minho's sleeve and let out a distressed chuckle when the other confirmed his doubts. "It is pretty big actually..." The boy then started to look around and Minho could feel him quivering. He's still gripping the older's sleeve when Minho decided to step in front of him and put his hand on his head. "It'll be alright, don't worry." Jisung looked confused and avoided his eyes. He didn't know how he should react to Minho's behavior. Minho smiles like a cat and holds the anxious boy's hand, intertwining their fingers. He then pulled him along going a different way than they were heading to before, "Let's go. We ain't going to end up at our destination standing around." Jisung nodded, what the other couldn't see, and mumbled out a soft 'yes'. 

     And so they try to find their way towards the bus. (or either to the picnic place, they can live without the blanket.) 

     The class returned about an hour and half later. The teacher got a message from Minho saying that they might not come back and they'll just stay in the bus. She didn't say anything, because she trusted the older boy as he was once her student. When the class got back, they found Jisung and Minho sitting next to each other in the middle row of the bus. Jisung had his head on the older's shoulder, eyes closed and nose red. Minho's head on the other's, his cheek resting on his silky hair, with his eyes closed too. They were still holding hands, their fingers intertwined. 

     The girls awed as they saw two cute and handsome boys cuddled up, while some boys just ignored them and Jisung's male friends started to take pictures to tease him later. 

     (Back to the present time)

     Still holding onto each other, the movie ends and Minho wants to move to the bed to sleep. He calls for Jisung many times, with different pet names, but the boy doesn't respond. A sleepy smile forms on Minho's lips as he lets out a chuckle. He hugs the younger boy somewhat tight, but not too tight to wake the boy up, and swings a bit from side to side and pecks his head a few times. 

     Jisung is heavy asleep. 

     The awake boy moves so he lies on his back with his sleeping lover on top of him on the sofa. Jisung wiggles a bit in Minho's arms, worrying Minho that he woke him up, but the boy on his chest just moves a bit more into Minho's neck and puts his hands around the older's waist clumsily. Minho lets out a soft squeak. He just thinks about how he has the most precious and soft thing in his arms and couldn't ask for more. Minho loves everything about Jisung.


End file.
